Michael Wilson (Metal Wolf)
|-|Michael Wilson= |-|Metal Wolf= Summary Michael Wilson is the main protagonist of the game "Metal Wolf Chaos". By the end of the first quarter of the 21st century, freedom was dead in America. Betrayed by his once trusted vice president, Michael Wilson stood alone. Equipped with "Metal Wolf", a special mobile armored ops suit he had developed in secret, the 47th President of the United States boldly waged his own "personal" war alone, to take back America's freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Michael Wilson, Metal Wolf Origin: Metal Wolf Chaos Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: 47th president of the united states, Veteran of the Arizona Insurrection, Mech Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled mech pilot, Flight, Expert in a wide variety of explosives and firearms, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Metal Wolf's computer includes a HUD and an auto-targeting system, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Small Town level (Seriously damaged the Mobile Armor Richard Model which was just as durable to Metal Wolf, Destroyed a cannon the size of Alcatraz Island, the Super Heavy Assault Olijawon Helifortress which tanked dozes of missiles with only minimal damage, and the Casparaitis mech that casually destroyed Times Square, Destroyed Richard's Ultimate Weapon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged a railgun fired from point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to lift, swing around and throw a Warner tank large enough to take up the entire width of the Brooklyn Bridge, Can dual wield near Mobile Armor sized miniguns and rocket launchers without it slowing him down) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (His weapons can easily penetrate the armor of an Iowa-Class Battle Cruiser and Richard's Mobile Armor, Stalemated Richard's Mobile Armor in hand to hand combat) Durability: Small Town level (Took hits from the Mobile Armor Richard Model with little damage, Survived crashing to Earth from space and was completely fine), Possibly higher with his forcefield (He did not use his forcefield when he crashed) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds to thousands of meters depending on his weapons Standard Equipment: The "Metal Wolf" mobile armored special ops unit and the vast arsenal of weapons that comes with it Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Using his boost jets for too long reduces the power of his weapon systems Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metal Wolf: Metal Wolf is Michael Wilson's personal mobile armored special ops suit. It is armed with various weapons that's size have been doubled to match Metal Wolf's own. These weapons include cluster missile launchers, rocket launchers, bazookas, SMGs, sniper rifles, flamethrowers, miniguns, assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, railguns, and handguns. Metal Wolf also has versions of these weapons that use less then conventional ammunition, such as a shark gun, a baseball sniper rifle, a soap bubble flamethrower, and a bouncy exploding American football grenade launcher. The powered armor itself contains one of these weapons in each of its shoulder pods. *'Salvo:' Michael opens Metal Wolf's shoulder pods, revealing the many weapons stored inside, creates a barrier around the main body of the mech and, after exclaiming 'HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!?!', simultaneously fires every weapon in his arsenal in rapid succession. Super Weapons *'DRG:' A super railgun that fires homing dragon magic reminiscent of the game Otogi: Myth of Demons. *'MLS:' A super bazooka that fires moonlight swords reminiscent of the game Otogi: Myth of Demons. *'G-BOW:' A super minigun that fires arrows. *'GRE-RH:' A super pistol that fires flaming bullets. *'WRE-RH:' A super pistol at fires with freezing bullets. *'Football Launcher:' A grenade launcher that fires bouncy exploding footballs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Wolf Chaos Category:FromSoftware Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7